Rugs.odt
Carry a Big Stick... © 2014 Vanessa Ravencroft Note: This stand alone story takes place in the Galactic Chronicles Universe. It is part of the story collection Tales of the Union and takes place in 5052 (OTT). It was written in response to Soronel Haetir's wish to include a battleship named USS Proximate Cause and is meant as a thank you to him. Preface The Nul are Union members, the Shiss empire no longer exists. The Golden have revealed the Ancient Gate network. During their last mission Captain Olafson and the crew of the Tigershark activated all gates. Over 500 gates in the M-0 galaxy alone. It appears these gates connect not only all galaxies of the Local Group , but to many galaxies of the local cluster. In 5048, the current Grand Wizard of the Kermac Tzwevirnin and group of about 5,000 Kermac defect to the Union and ask the Assembly for political asylum. His claims that the Ministry of Control objected to his decision to abandon all attempts to gain control over the galaxy and destroy the Union (and everyone else who does not submit to Kermac supremacy) He presents the Assembly with a long list of Kermac projects to accomplish this. He explained his extraordinary decision was triggered by the fall of the Shiss empire and his fear that any aggravation of the Kermac would mean the end of his civilization. This event caused him to order the immediate cessation of all clandestine efforts and projects against the Union and instead concentrate on revitalize the stagnant Kermac civilization, by easing the initiative and idea crushing influence of the Ministry of Control and the all powerful Thought Police to foster a new era of Kermac science and technology advancements. His attempts to reform the many thousand years of Kermac policy seemed to be welcomed by the Kermac in general, but thousands of years of paranoia and fear to think new thoughts was hard to overcome. The Grand Wizard and five thousand Kermac just barely escaped the violent and brutal coup d'état of the MOC and the Thought Police. The wizard controlling the MOC declared himself Supreme Wizard of Kermac, killed the other wizards and disbanded all ministries and made them departments of the MOC. The Narth Supreme verified that he was speaking the truth and that it was not another elaborate Kermac scheme. The former wizards shocked the Assembly even more as he revealed the latest plan to destabilize the Union. A number of common as dirt Meteor freighters were purchased, filled with Anti Matter bombs with Psi controlled real Union crews were to approach several Nul key worlds and destroy them and then using GalNet messages to celebrate the successful kiilling of Nuls. Banking on their history of betrayals by allies they trusted, they expected the Nul to retaliate. The many Nul already disperesed throughout the Union causing much havoc and problems. The Kermac planned to convince the Nul now hunted by the Union to find safety on GC side and hoping some would bring Union tech, especially of course Translocators. An immideate investigation confirmed that the Kermac plan was already in its final stages. Only the fact that the Kermac lacked instant communication. The news that their former Grand Wizard defected to the Union had not reached their field agents. (Kermacs haven't used long range telepaths for decades in matters of clandestine operations, ever since the Narth became an active member of the Union.) The Nul, the Blue and the X101 were the first to call for war. The Assembly declared war against the Kermac the same day, but fell short of declaring Total War as Stahl requested. The main reason for it was the centuries of being victorious in every war and conflict. The Union just defeated the Shiss. Once considered a serious opponent in less than five years and without any substantial casualties. The Union was so used to win, they became overconfident. Who could stand against them, with the Nul and of course the Narth on their side. What chances did anyone have against a fleet that now included a whole fleet of Lyrec class battleships. Every one as big and powerful as the legendary Devastator! Not to mention the new darling of the Union, the USS Dominator, a Karmat battleship big enough to carry an entire battle group and under the command of a handsome Dai. Endorsed by Stahl himself. No, there was no need to go all out. Defeating the GC was a foregone conclusion. – Chapter 1 Captain Rufus Terbh was a Botnaar. Despite his massive appearance and considerable physical strength he was considered an officer of exceptional manners. He loved reading and could quote a thousand authors. He wore dress uniform on the bridge and was quite likely the only Botnaar who preferred tea instead of beer or liquor. At exactly 1600 hours tea was served aboard the USS Yoko, a Pounder class battleship. The USS Yoko had the unique distinction to had both Stahl and McElligott aboard during an inspection and had both the immortals stare with open mouths as they stepped onto the bridge. It was most certainly the only Union battleship where the main viewer was framed by curtains. Consoles were enclosed in polished wood and the famous mustard yellow carpet, covered with expensive rugs. The Yoko was one of eight Pounder class ships with a traditional bridge module. All the others featured the so called bubble bridge design. Category:Fragments